Hibana
, better known as , is a Third Generation Battalion Commander of the 5th Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Hibana is an attractive young woman with tanned skin, long pink hair and blue eyes that have a shade of pink, flower-shaped pupils.Chapter 9, page 1 Her outfit consists of a v-shaped, sleeveless white pencil dress, which partially reveals her large bust, a belt with a gold buckle, with a whip and a holster attached to it, dark high heels, a golden necklace, light-coloured undergarmentsChapter 12, page 8 and a personalised protective outer fur-tim jacket with a hood, parts of which are coated with blue lines. Hibana's dress has a split on the left leg from the belt down. Other than this attire, she also wears a light jumper with striped, woolen sleeves with a vest that has two pockets at the sides over it, a dark skirt and tights. Hibana's outfits contain patches with "5" on them, to signify her affiliation to the 5th Special Fire Brigade. She also carries an iron fan around her while on the battlefield. During her time at The Holy Sol Temple, Hibana wore a habit, which consisted of a tunic, which was covered by a scapular, and a veil, dark shoes and a pendant with a cross-like insignia as a charm. When she departed from the temple, Hibana wore a light-coloured coat, a dark skirt and boots. Personality Hibana was first portrayed as deceiving, having a twisted personality and enjoying conducting research on Flame Humans. She takes her role as the Battalion Commander seriously and doesn't hesitate to remind lower-ranked members of their place. She also has a sovereign-like complex, which she expresses towards males, manipulating people using her charm and beauty and making them do her bidding, being dominant of them and thinking of them as insignificant; going as far as using her own comrades as stepping-stones from her throne. Hibana is ambitious - she wishes to gather as much data on Flame Humans as she can and unravel their secrets. During her time doing experiments on Flame Humans, she discovered more about what type of world she's living in and decided that, to get stronger and wiser, she had to become malicious — to survive, she opted to become a demon.Chapter 14, page 16 Hibana is highly intelligent and a great tactician, being able to devise a plan, alongside Akitaru Ōbi, to infiltrate the 1st Special Fire Brigade and learn more about the incidents involving the artificial creation of Flame Humans. After her confrontation with Shinra, Hibana became much kinder, friendlier and open with her feelings, reverting to her childhood personality. She even claims to have developed romantic feelings for Shinra. Abilities Hibana is a Third Generation, who was granted the ability to create flower-shaped flames through her hands or fan — an ability she calls "Clematis". She can surround her opponent in an abundance of Cherry Blossoms that singe the skin upon touch and inflict harmful cuts. Hibana can control the surrounding temperature, which by changing can extinguish certain Ignition Abilities.Chapter 60, page 6 She can also envelop a person's body in heat, resulting in them developing heat syncope, which can subdue them and cause dizziness.Chapter 17, page 15 Despite her intelligence, Hibana lacks skill in combat due to her receiving no formal training.Chapter 19, page 21 Background Hibana grew up as an orphan in The Holy Sol Temple, alongside Iris and sisters who used to reside in the institution, where she showed little enthusiasm with the faithful praying to the Sun God. Being the only Third Generation at the temple, Hibana was looked upon as their smart and beautiful hero, due to having a gift that no other person at the temple had — the ability to create fiery flowers. One day, the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon struck the temple, incinerating every resident of the institution, except Hibana and Iris. The event caused Hibana to lose faith, but awakened inside of her a hunger for power and dominance.Chapter 18, page 8-9 As time went on, she started experimenting on the bodies of Flame Humans and selling her research to Haijima Industries in exchange for funds and the title of Battalion Commander.Chapter 20, page 15 Plot Introduction arc Hibana spectates the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, where she supports her peers in the exam, until it is halted after an incident inside the building. Some time later, she interrupts the clash between Shinra Kusakabe and Setsuo Miyamoto in an attempt to stop the Fire Soldier from dealing the finishing blow to the Flame Human. Hibana orders her brigade to take the Flame Human away as she gazes at Shinra, causing him to fall to his knees. She then tells her subordinates to hold him down while she lectures Shinra how to be respectful and demands him to lick her shoe. As Shinra looks up in an attempt to apologise, he sees Hibana's underwear, startling her and encouraging her to walk away. When the Special Fire Force Company 8 arrives, Hibana explains her wish to research the Flame Human and claims that she is willing to share the information. VS. 5th Special Fire Brigade arc After returning to headquarters, Hibana begins conducting vicious experiments on Setsuo, tempting the man to reveal the secrets his body holds. Later, Iris arrives at the complex to talk, which ends with Hibana ripping off her habit and suggesting to use Iris as bait to lure out the 8th Special Fire Brigade. Hibana then overhears a loud noise outside the headquarters. After she recollects her past with Iris, Hibana is confronted by Shinra. At first, she tries to succumb the Fire Soldier with heat syncope, but fails. Hibana then takes out her fan and attacks Shinra with her Cherry Blossoms, trapping the boy inside an abundant whirlwind of flower petals. She continues insulting Shinra, but fails to overpower him, which leads to her defeat after a single punch. While unconscious, Hibana reminisces her childhood at The Holy Sol Temple. As she wakes up, she finds herself in Iris' lap, who tells Hibana that she always thought of her as a hero, after which Shinra announces that he will be Hibana's hero — a person who she will be able to look up to. Hibana then grants Iris' request to see her fire flowers one more time. After her loss to Shinra, Hibana decides to reward him with a secret about the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon. When the 5th and 8th Special Fire Brigades decide to hold a dinner party to disguise their confrontation as a late-night training session, Hibana and Akitaru have a conversation, during which they discuss about Shinra and how Hibana was affected by the tragedy of the flames. She then reveals to Akitaru that someone in Shinjuku District, which is under the jurisdiction of the 1st Special Fire Brigade, is creating Flame Humans using artificial means and vows to crush them as they could've also been behind the incident at The Holy Sol Temple. VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc Hibana shows up at the Special Fire Cathedral 8 to bring Shinra lunch and, alongside Akitaru, inform him and Arthur that the two will be infiltrating the 1st Special Fire Brigade as trainees, with recruits from the 2nd and 5th Brigades joining them, in order to gather information on the artificial creation of Flame Humans. She later attends the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral with Takehisa to check in on their progress. Hibana later further discusses her research on Flame Humans, revealing that the bodies of man-made Flame Humans have traces of the organism's (which was used to artificially create said Flame Humans) DNA in their bodies. Hibana and Conehead later confront a giant Flame Human in the streets of Tokyo, where they wonder about how will they deal with the Flame Human's many cores. She later defeats it with Clematis. Preacher Pursuit arc Asakusa arc Vulcan's Workshop arc Netherworld arc Trivia * can be translated to "fire flower" in Japanese. * Upon her introduction, Hibana was depicted with blonde hair. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:5th Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation Category:Battalion Commanders Category:Antagonists